


Pane Rattling

by bakayaro_onna



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, One Shot, decades-old works, silliness, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot. Late night dialogue written as an exercise in scripting. No imagery, just conversation. You get to picture their expressions. Will probably turn this into a minidoujin later. From 2003, so this will probably be re-written and expanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pane Rattling

**Author's Note:**

> Pane Rattling
> 
> by: bakayaro onna
> 
> A Gravitation exercise in scripting
> 
> Just some silliness inspired by tales of ratling's grandfather. Not to be taken seriously...
> 
> More of a scripting exercise than anything else. If you know the charas you can picture what they are doing and how they are reacting.
> 
> 'Grumpy' is based more on the manga chara, hence the reason why he is being adamant about where his bed partner is sleeping.
> 
> Completed Thursday, May 29, 2003 (Such a poor writer back then.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Gravitation is the property of Maki Murakami and Sony. No money is being made from any ventures with these characters. I am just a fan who writes and draws in this universe because of my the love of the series.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch."

"Get back here."

"Urm…, no."

An eyebrow raised. "I said, get back here."

"And I said, no. You may start off on your stomach but eventually you roll over and when you do you snore, loudly."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT! Get back in bed... here."

A sigh was heard. "Look, I HAVE to get to an early meeting tomorrow. If I am late Kai will kill me, and Touma, well, you may not find my body after he is done with me. So I REALLY need my sleep, and tonight I just can't with you rattling the window panes."

"I do NOT snore!"

A heavier sigh was heard. "Fine, fine, you don't snore. You just make noises so loud the crystal bowl that was above you on the headboard shelf vibrated so much it just jumped off and landed next to your pillow. It almost beaned me on the head!"

"How do I know you did not just put it there to prove a point?"

"Get real. I am exhausted. Do you really thing my brain is firing all cylinders right now? I need to be unconscious!"

"No, I want you here."

A yet heavier sigh was expelled. "Then fix it, now, so I can sleep." The last word was stretched out as a whine.

"Okay, let me think. If you fall asleep first do I wake you up when I move around?"

"Usually not. Once I'm out you can pretty much shoot cannons next to my head and I won't hear it. Why?"

"How about this? You come here and get into bed. I will stay awake until you doze off. Deal?"

"Okay, but if you fall asleep before me I am so out of here…"

"Fine. Now come HERE."

"Hey, are you horny, again? I need sleep, not sex!"

"Promise, no sex, at least not right now. Just come to bed."

"Okay….." Fabric rustles as bedclothes shift. "Happy now?"

"Mmmm, snuggle happy…"

"Now remember, no falling asleep until I do, agreed?"

"Agreed." A contented sigh. "Warm…."

"Mmm, comfy…. G'night."

A voice almost purring. "Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am only posting this because I am archiving my stories here. My writing in this is embarrassing. I may need to rewrite this, get rid of just the dialogue, add description and kill all the passive sentences. I was such a poor fiction writer in the beginning!
> 
> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third-party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com. It is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcast or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, bakayaro onna on fanfiction.net or my tumblr, bakayaroonna. Finally, do not post this anywhere else without my permission and do not try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.


End file.
